Eating a Dragon
by Hyrate
Summary: Hot in pursuit of a wanted guy, Lucy and Natsu discovered a golden liquid bottle. And their day was never the same. EXPLICIT CONTENT/WARNING/HYRATE


**Eating a Dragon**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_FULL OF EXPLICIT WORDS! WARNING NOT FOR EVERYONE TO READ!_**

**_(This is Hyrate story people! You know very well what that means ;))_**

They were running. Lucy saw the shadow of a man jumping from her left.

"Lucy-!" Happy called from somewhere up the sky. Lucy noticed the guy they were hunting down.

"Natsu!" she called looking above.

"Here-!" Natsu shouted as he jumped from the highest building and dropped on the shadow they were pursuing. He knocked him down the ground. Two small bottles suddenly rolled on the floor.

"Argh!" cried the unknown man. He struggled with all his might but nothing beats the strength of a dragon slayer. "Let go of me!"

Natsu had the man on his feet with a grin on his face.

"Gotcha." He said.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she ran near them. "You got him!"

There was a crack that made Lucy look on the floor. She had broken one of the bottles on the floor.

"What the…" she muttered while Natsu and Happy were busy tying their guy. Lucy bent down and picked up the small bottle that remained to be unharmed.

"Lucy!" Natsu suddenly called. The mage looked up and saw that the dragon slayer had his thumbs up on her. She smiled and did the same.

It was another successful mission of the day.

After earning their prize for catching the culprit, the trio decided to walk along the street with Happy and Natsu recounting what happened and Lucy counting the money.

"He was a wimp." Natsu was saying as they walk with his hands flexed behind his head. "I wonder how he became dangerous."

"According to the report he was a maniac who goes after girls." Lucy answered as she pocketed her earnings, "Apparently he had the ability to turn invincible."

"Really?" Natsu blinked at her, "Gee, what a waste. Imagine walking around invincible and just going after girls? What's he thinking?"

"Lunatic, I'd say." Happy agreed.

Lucy gave them an ugly look and a sigh.

"Just because you two don't understand the beauty we girls possess doesn't mean you can insult us that way, idiots." She muttered as she felt something on her pocket. She took out the bottle she found on the floor and stared at it.

"What's that?" Happy asked curiosly.

"Hmm… some bottle that guy we caught probably owns." Natsu answered as he saw the bottle, "I saw that fall from him."

"Really?" Lucy examined the bottle and its brilliant gold content, "No way…" she muttered suddenly.

"Why?" Happy asked as the three focused on the bottle.

"Well- what if this is his magical water to become invincible!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

Natsu and Happy's eyes rounded as they stared at the bottle too.

"How can we make sure?" Natsu asked with a frown.

"It's obvious, isn't?" Lucy said as she turned the cork with a 'pop'. "We're gonna try it!"

She held her right hand in front of her while her left hand held the bottle. Slowly, with their eyes watching, she poured half the content of the golden liquid on her hand.

They waited expectantly for the hand to turn invincible. But it did not.

Lucy blinked and looked at her hand. Natsu rolled his eyes and they resumed walking. Lucy walked beside him with a frown on her face.

"I don't understand…" she muttered.

"Maybe you should drink it?" Happy suggested. Lucy shrugged and drank the whole content of the bottle. Nothing happened. The three looked at one another.

"I'm gonna have to go over Charle first, Natsu." Happy told him after a few seconds.

"Alright, see you!" Natsu called and he waved at Happy who flew ahead of them.

"I don't understand the use of this liquid," Lucy said after awhile as they walk, "Do you think this will work after a few hours?"

"I dunno." Natsu answered.

Lucy shrugged and they continued walking along the half empty street. That was when the reaction happened. Lucy felt her right hand move on its own accord and grabbed Natsu's dick with a slap.

The two stopped walking.

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled back her right hand and clutched it near her heart. "What do you think you are doing!" she shouted at the dragon slayer.

Natsu looked at her with a frown.

"You're the one who grabbed my cock all of a sudden, Lucy."

"Don't say it like that, it's creepy!" the mage shouted in embarrassment.

Her hands suddenly flew on Natsu's front pants again. The two looked at one another. Natsu had that naiveté expression and Lucy very red in the face.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she cried again and she slammed her right hand on his face and ran away.

Natsu stared after her with the lines of her palm on his left cheek.

"Ehh?" he mumbled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucy shut her door down with her back flat on the door, her heart racing.

"What was that!" she asked breathlessly, with her eyes round and surprised. She then looked at her right hand while breathing very hard.

"What what what?" she asked again and again as she flexed her fingers.

There was a knock on the door. Lucy turned and opened it. Natsu was there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"You left me there alone." Natsu said as he entered inside, "And you have my jewels." He added as an afterthought. Lucy looked at her hand, and then noticed the bottle on her pocket. She understood everything.

"No- you can't come now- I'm busy!" she said as she stand in front of Natsu and tried to push him back the door, "Go out! Quick!"

"What's into you?" Natsu blinked as he frowned at her.

Lucy stood up straight and tried to explain but her un-cooperating hand suddenly flew on the dragon slayer's front pants again and grabbed his dick.

Silence filled the two.

"If you really want to touch that place you could have at least told me." Natsu said in the silence.

"You idiot, it's not like I want to you know." Lucy answered as her face grew very red, "I can't control my hands, can't you see?"

"Oh…" Natsu nodded as both of them looked down at the hand. "Well, little hand, lemme go…"

Lucy's hand suddenly jerked his dick.

"Oww!" Natsu cried and he lost balance and fell on the floor with a thud.

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she dropped on her knees below him. "Are you okay?"

"Don't just jerk it like that- this is my life living dammit!"

"Sorry!"

"Cut it out!"

Lucy saw that her hand had flown on his cock again and was clutching on it like an octopus.

"I- I can't stop it!" she cried as she tried to control her hand, "I can't move my hand!"

Natsu inhaled and bit his lower lip. Lucy saw that he too was very red in the face and he was on the verge of tears. Her heart thumped all of a sudden.

"What are we gonna do- let it squeeze my dick swollen?" the dragon slayer asked as he looked up at the stellar mage.

"Natsu…" Lucy said all of a sudden and Natsu was surprised to see that she was all hot. She knelt in between his legs with that fancy look, "I don't think my hands would stop on its own…"

Natsu blinked at her but then felt her lips on him.

"HmmmM!" he nearly choked in surprise. He felt her right hand hungrily slipped inside his pants and touch his dick. He felt his body heating up at the sudden attack- felt his dick get hard at the lusty touches.

Lucy couldn't control the hand or the sudden touchiness of herself. He was suddenly so attractive to her- more attractive actually that she felt like eating him.

She lowered herself after kissing the cute dragon slayer and pulled his pants down at knee length and grabbed his hard penis on both of her hands.

"Lucy-!" Natsu moaned as his sensitive cock felt her caress, "Oh shit…"

Lucy did not speak but lowered her mouth to the top of his cock and swallowed it whole on her mouth.

"AHhhhh!" Natsu cried, "Lucy!"

Lucy licked his enlarging cock, and then sucked on him nonstop as if it was the best thing to do at that moment. Natsu cried before her and this made her more aggressive than ever.

"Shit!" Natsu exclaimed and his hands suddenly found the back of the mage's head and pulled her close to his dick. He then pushed it in and out of her mouth in ecstacy and excitement. Lucy felt her mouth go numb but did not attempt to stop him. She could feel him growing hot and bigger inside.

Natsu's last jerk came and when it did, he pushed it all to Lucy's waiting lips.

"Ohhh…!"

His release came and Lucy's mouth became full. They were both left breathless on the floor with their bodies as hot as the sun. Natsu took one look at Lucy's face before bowing down and kissing her full on the lips.

It was a sweet kiss.

o-o—oo—o-o

Later that next day Lucy as reading the Fairy Tail daily news inside her room and saw that culprit they captured the day before was mentioned there.

"Ralrim Rio, the invincible, was surrendered to the authorities after a number of attempted harassment to young women. Age 24, Rio admitted the use of magical elements to his powers of becoming invincible and sexually active. His experiments have lead many people into curiosity…ha…"

"What are you reading there?" Natsu asked as he came out of the bathroom with only a towel on his lower part.

"None of your freaking business." Lucy sighed as she faced the dragon warrior. "And please wear something before I lose my mind again!"

"Heh, so my charm does affect you huh?" grinned the foolish dragon slayer as he put his arms on his waist, "Knew you'd come through."

He was smacked on the face by the newspaper.

"Idiot!" Lucy shouted- all of a sudden Natsu's towel fell on the floor, exposing his dick bare.

Lucy screamed.

"MANIAAACCC!"

"Eh? But you were just enjoying this yesterday!"

"SHUT UP!"

**-END-**


End file.
